1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for dispensing automotive appearance care products. Embodiments relate to a transportable, compact system for dispensing multiple automotive appearance care products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current methods for providing customers with automotive appearance care products involve either supplying the customer with pre-made solutions in large, heavy containers or providing the customer with containers of concentrated fluids and having the customer combine the concentrated fluids with a carrier fluid (e.g., water) to obtain the desired product.
Supplying the customer with pre-made solutions requires delivery and handling of large, heavy containers, which can be costly for the customer. The heavy containers also may be difficult to move from location to location, if so desired. If the customer is a distributor, the customer must also provide a means for transferring the product from the large container to a container suitable for consumers. This process can be time consuming and material may be wasted in the transfer process. It may also be difficult for the distributor to track the amount of product given to consumers if consumers desire varying amounts of product. Storage of the large containers may also take up valuable warehouse or storage space.
Providing the customer with concentrated fluids may reduce the size of containers delivered to the customer, thus saving space and reducing delivery costs. Combining the concentrated fluids with a carrier fluid however, may result in a significant waste of time and money. In addition, improper mixing of the fluids by the customer may result in unreliable product uniformity. Again, it may be difficult for a distributor to easily track the amount of product given to a consumer if consumers desire varying amounts of product. For the customer to be provided with a variety of products, multiple concentrated fluids must be mixed with carrier fluids, which can be a difficult process and can significantly increase the difficulty in tracking product costs to be charged to a consumer.
Thus, there is a need to dispense multiple automotive appearance care products from a system that can be used to accurately track and dispense a large amount of product, saves space, and transports easily. It may also be advantageous to automatically control product dispensing.